


Mistletoe

by inquisitor_tohru



Category: Persona 2, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Double Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Kaneki Ken/Tsukiyama Shuu, Language of Flowers, Multifandom Drabble Exchange, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25269490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/pseuds/inquisitor_tohru
Summary: Mistletoe...used by the ancient druids to signify a meeting place where no violence could take place.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foxjar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxjar/gifts).



Shuu laughed when he reached the address Jun had provided. Then he straightened his tie, chosen for its yellow iris pattern, and strode confidently into _Mistletoe_.

Jun was already sitting at a table for two with a cup of osmanthus tea. _Fragrant olive._ The sweet aroma brought forth feelings of wistfulness, longing, and hunger. Shuu imagined Jun was intimately familiar with at least two of those.

" _Mistletoe..._ used by the ancient druids to signify a meeting place where no violence could take place. Bravo, Jun-kun!" The corner of Jun's lip twitched slightly.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean." He noticed Jun's gaze flicker towards his tie, a note of suspicion creeping into his voice. "I see you appreciate the aesthetic of the yellow iris as well. I suppose its meaning suits you." Whatever Jun might be - and Shuu was still working that out - he wasn't stupid.

"It is also quite the coincidence that _you_ appear to have a fondness for fragrant olive." Jun smiled sweetly.

"Really? Do you not think it suits me, Tsukiyama-san?"

"I don't know yet." That seemed to amuse Jun. Whatever he might be - and Shuu _would_ work that out - he was no average human.


End file.
